untitled
by joxybear
Summary: harry takes teddy and leaves the wizarding world and there he meets the BAU. will harry be okay? what's going on between JJ and Harry?


disclaimer I do not own harry potter nor do I own criminal minds

Chapter 1

At the age of 25 Harry has settled down in Quantico Virgina with his adopted son Teddy. Poor Remus and Tonks didn't survive and left Teddy for him to take care of. He had left the wizarding world years ago when it was found out that Teddy was a Squib. That and that all his friends wanted him to marry and have many children with Ginny, and for awhile that was ok but right before he was going to ask her to marry him her true colors shone through.

She for one did not want little Teddy around beccause a) his father was a werewolf so he is too (which he is not but he does have hightened sense) b) he was not there child so they should just give him up to her mother or place him up for adoption. and lastly c) they were both to young to give up everything to raise him. All that Ginny wanted was his fame and fortune.

So he had taken Teddy and left and never looked back. He and Teddy travelled the world and because of those travels he had heard stories that should be shared. So because he didn't want to leave Teddy alone so he decided to stay at home and write stories for children and sometimes darker mystery stories. At the age of 23 Harry had wrote a couple of crime novels that became best sellers, so he started writing a few more crime novels and make it into a series.

Harry's neighbor had helped him abit when writing these stories because lets face it, who would know more about all of this then a FBI agent who haunted serial killers. Harry had met JJ when he needed to run to the store to pick up somethings for Teddy, but the little guy was sick and Harry didn't want to take him in the rain. So he ran to the neighbors house in hopes someone was home.

Will had answered the door then agree to bring Henry,who was a cute little boy at the age of 3, over to take care of Teddy. When he came back from the store Will had said there was an emergancy at work and he needed to go in. So harry said that he would look after Henry for him. As Will was leaving he said his wife should be back in about an hour.

Well a hour and a half later someone is knocking on his door. As he opens it Herny runs around the corner yelling mommy. JJ looked pretty tired so he offered her some tea and a chair. they started talking about this that and everything. He had gotten some ideas for some books with her premission to use them. It had turned into a beautiful friendship between both the parents and the children. Henry and Teddy got along great even with the 4 year age difference.

Unfortunately some good things come to an end. Will had shot in a robbery gone wrong just a few months after meeting Harry and Teddy. Thankfully with them being friends they were able to help JJ and Henry get on their feet again. But here we are 2 years later Harry was babysitting Henry as well as Jack the son of JJ's boss. They had to leave quickly and Harry was the only one who could babysit on short notice.

Harry had met the team a year ago at Henry's birthday. Aaron and Harry got along pretty well their sons are only a year apart ( Jack is a year older). He was able to joke around and make some more friends with the rest of the team as well. Spencer has became his number one go to guy for all the creepy knowledge ever needed for books.

As the day continued on Harry was able to finish his book as well as take the boys out for ice cream at the park. On the way back he gets a phone call from JJ that because the case is local they will be back later tonight to pick up the kids but if it would also be ok to drop them of early tomorrow, because of that Harry had offered to just keep the boys over night that they could get some sleep.

They had agreed to let the boys have a sleepover because then it gave them more time to work on this case. It was a strange one that seemed to be all over the place, they weren't to sure what to make of it yet. So they said good night to their sons and that they would see them tomorrow. As they went to work on the case harry had gotten to work on getting three crazy hyper boys to settle down and watch a movie before bed. Harry had just finished putting the boys down,locking up, turning out the lights and crawling into bed when he had a strange feeling inside that something was not right when he thought he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

**A/N**

**so i hope you all like this. please review and let me know how I am doing and if you want me to continue. also if anyone has an idea for a title please let me know, i can't think of one.**


End file.
